My nerd
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: Mikan is a nerd while one of her best friends is a popular play boy, what if one day she confesses and gets rejected? How will Natsume reacts when she moves away and how will he react when he sees her again in 3 years? Well read and you'll find out.
1. Prologue

**_My Nerd_**

**_CH: 1 Prologue_**

_I Mikan Sakura Azumi Yukihara have a Best friend, but I don't see him as much since he's popular and I'm just a nerd. Well luckily I have nerd friends, but I do have one none nerd nor popular friend, Hotaru Imai, she is my childhood friend. _

_One day I was talking to my friends about my boy best friend they asked questions like Do you like him still, have you ever had these feelings for anyone? I answered them all and they just cheered. _

_They told me to confess and I was shy, but I knew I had to show my feelings or I'd never know If he likes me or not. _

_That day I went to him and told him how I felt he smirked and just said coldly "Mikan although you're my friend I'll always think of you that way mainly because you're just plain ugly for me!" I felt like crying I ran and ran. I thought my heart would never be fixed until my mum said "Honey we have news... we're going to Kyoto for my new Job as a makeup artist"_

_I then realised my mum was a great fashion and makeup artist so I then asked as confidently as I could "Mum could you give a makeover" and in her answer she put a shocked face and said "But you're beautiful just the way you are!" I frowned at her and said "Mum stop please!" My mum smiled and nodded, but before she left she asked "why the sudden question? Is... Is... Is it a boy!"_

_I shook my head and she sighed, I then left her to go and pack my stuff, tomorrow was the last day to say goodbye to everyone even HIM._

_The next day I had to be punctual, although I'm a nerd I always come to school late unless Hotaru picks me up. I walked to school and saw my friends I waved at them then I realised there was a new person in our group I asked the others and apparently he was Hotaru's cousin and his name was Keichi we got along since he was in my class. _

_Later at lunch I told everyone, but I knew I had to talk to Natsume even if I knew it would be awkward. I forgot to tell HIM and told my mum to tell Aunt Kaoru, to tell Natsume, I sat in my mum's makeup stool where all her other models sat I felt just like them._

_After a couple minutes I saw myself in my mirror and I looked like I had plastic surgery. My mum showed me how to do it on a different person and I realised that if I knew how to put makeup on I'd never be ugly again._

_I kept thinking that and that sent me to sleep and I forgot about moving away tomorrow._

_MEANWHILE IN THE HYUUGA HOUSEHOLD_

_"Natsume! Natsu... Natsume please come down!" Kaoru shouted Natsume walked down and saw Kaoru sobbing and Aoi rubbing her back Natsume's eyes widened he sat next to his mother and asked "what's going on? What's wrong?" Kaoru looked at him and said "Nat the Yukihara's are leaving Kyoto and moving to Tokyo!" and with that she started to sob again 'Was it me was it because I called her ugly what a baka... wait what if it was me? She might not come back why didn't she tell me?' Natsume thought._

_He then asked "Why are they moving" Aoi answered for her mum "There moving because Aunt Yuka has a job promotion, why are you asking you barely care about the Yukihara's... did something happen?" He just walked off after the question "no reason, when do they leave?" He put on his coat and opened the door he ran out when he heard 'tonight' he ran to Mikans house and saw their car driving away._

_He tried to catch up with them, but he wasn't fast enough (_**AN: but he can run really fast**_) he then felt his fist clench up. He grabbed his phone and clicked some numbers._

_"__Hyuuga what do you want I was busy building"__ Hotaru answered coldly (_**AN: If you guessed Hotaru well done you deserve a gold star *note there isn't any sarcasm*)**_ "Did Mikan tell you she was leaving" there was silence in the other side and then a sigh "__Yes... NOW I NEED TO GO!" __the phone was then in the dial tone. _

_Natsume then hit his hand on the wall and thought 'why? Was it because of __**that**__' He walked back home thinking about what he did and felt guilty. He then called Yuka Yukihara "Hello? Aunt it's Natsume" His ears were about to burst when he heard __"OH NATSUME-KUN HOW ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU CALL?" __ He rubbed his ears to ease the pain and answered._

_"Well my mum told me that you left for Tokyo may I ask when you'll return to Kyoto and for your new address?" Yuka then replied saying __"Okay dear we'll be returning after 3 years and our new address is X5 XXXXX ROAD XX9 GX8 if you need our number it is XXX-XXX-987!" __Natsume said thanks and hanged up. He smirked and thought to himself 'let's see if you change in those 3 years polka' _

_And with that he went to sleep._

_3 years later _

_A girl with a brown high pony tail and a boy with messy dark blue hair were arguing about "I told you MY NAME IS MIKAN NOT AN-AN!" The boy chuckled and said "You sure look cute MIKAN when you get angry!" Mikan's blood boiled and grabbed him by the collar while saying "Hirose! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR FACE, YOU BETTER NOT GO ANY FURTHER!" Hirose put both his hands up indicating he was surrendering._

_A boy bumped into Mikan and Mikan said "Hey watch it jer-" until she recognised who it was after his reply in 'hn' it was her ex best friend._

**_AN: WOAH! Heehehehe wait for the next chapter Ja~ne_**

**_Natsume:_**_ ..._

_**Mikan:**____Review and rate. XD_


	2. Meeting

**_My Nerd_**

**_CH: 2 Meeting_**

Natsumes POV:

I was walking through the gate when I felt someone bump into me, probably a fan girl, I looked down and saw a shocked, angelic-faced girl then I saw a boy who made me jealous… WAIT I AM NOT JEALOUS OVER A GIRL, even if she did remind me of _HER. _I saw her run away when she looked at me… weird girl.

Mikans POV:

OMG I ran and ran to the high school dorm leaving behind a confused Natsume and a worried Hirose. I ran until I bumped into 6 people I knew I gasped and shouted "HOTARU, KEICHI, RUKA, YUU, YOUICHI, PERMY! I missed you guys so much" Hotaru said "You're still loud as ever… Welcome back baka" I saw Ruka, Yuu, Keichi, Youichi and Permy smile. I knew they missed me too.

I hugged them all and they asked why I looked different I said I changed my style. I asked if I could take Youichi for a bit and they all nodded.

I ran to my new dorm dragging Youichi, when we reached my door I stopped faced Youichi and broke down Youichi comforted me since he was like my little brother I never had. I came into my dorm and saw Hirose pacing around. When he saw me he ran and asked what happened. When I told him what happened he felt like punching Natsume I told him not to be jealous, after all he is my boyfriend.

Me and Hirose were holding each others hands while walking to class I saw Youichi and I waved he smiled back and walked on to his class. I saw Narumi-sensei walk up to me and say so you must be the new students, I don't think he remembers me oh well. He told us to wait outside and we did.

Natsumes POV:

I heard the gay walk in he said there were going to be 2 new students, pfft like I cared. So I carried on with my manga while girls flirted and rubbed there body parts on me. _All_ girls want me.

Mikans POV:

I walked in and Narumi called my name in shock "Mikan-chan you're back" He was about to hug me, but Hirose pushed him back. Everyone gaped at me and Hirose, I looked different in a good way and Hirose was good looking. I walked to Narumi and asked which was my seat and he pointed next to two vacant seats near Yuu and Anna-chan. I smiled and they waved.

It was lunch and me and Hirose were tired out after running away from our fan boys and girls. I saw Natsume kissing a girl and taking off her top I wrinkled my nose in disgust, he hasn't changed I hugged Hirose and I felt a gush of wind it was Natsume jumping down and walking towards us.

He smirked and said "Welcome back nerd or should I say Mi-chan!" I gritted my teeth after he said my **old** nickname and suddenly I did something I wish I could undo…. I hit him!

**_AN: Whoooo!_**

**_Mikan: Calm down... wait why am I saying that WHOOOOOO!_**

**_NatusmeL Bakas *sets fire on their hair*_**

**_AN: ARGH! Mikan please help me nullify it ARGH!_**


	3. Journeys

**_My Nerd_**

**_CH: 3 Journeys_**

Mikans POV:

I was on-top of Natsume after I punched him which made him fall to the ground with him pulling me with him. I looked into his crimson orbs and blushed I stood up and sat back in my seat. After the bell went, Hirose came to me and kissed me on the lips which I gladly sank into. I could feel someone glaring, but I didn't care. Hirose always made me feel safe, he's kind and protective which I find sweet. His warm sweet lip- then someone pulled me away from Hirose. It was NATSUME; he glared at me then Hirose and growled at him. He dragged me away, but not before Hirose grabbed my other arm, I was being pulled like the human version of tug of war.

I saw Hotaru, Youichi and Ruka I shouted "HELP ME!" and they ran towards us, Ruka pulled Natsume, Youichi on Hirose and Hotaru eating crab. I was finally free and stared at Natsume "Go away! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY BEST FRIEND ANYMORE YOU'RE JUST A GREAT BIG…. SADIST!" and with those words I stormed off.

_Natsumes POV:_

I can't believe I did that was I jealous no way! The girl I had on the tree with me was way prettier than Mikan… Well she did grow more (**AN:*****cough* boobsize *cough*****)** and looked cuter and… Wait did I call my best friend… No wait scratch the best friend, EX-best friend cute? I stared at the ground then the shocked people and then the retreating figure of Mikan A. Sakura Yukihara.

I smirked _you will be my best friend again or more no matter what Mikan A. Sakura Yukihara!_ And with that I went back into the boys' dormitory.

_Mikans POV:_

I ran and ran to my dorm and let those water droplets falls from my eyes, I opened my door and fell to the floor my head between my knees. I waited exactly 10 minutes 'til I heard a knock on my dorm door I opened it and saw Hotaru, Hirose and You-kun. I hugged them all and they asked me questions like "Are you okay?" and "what happened?" I didn't answer and they just comforted me, until another knock on the door.

Hotaru went to open the door and then I saw her go out of the room, me, Youichi and Hirose kept talking until "LEAVE HER ALONE SHE DOESNT NEED YOU" and we heard the door slam and saw Hotaru walking with a stoic face towards us.

She sat down and sighed "Mikan what if I told you the _aho _is starting to gain feelings for you?" I stared at Hirose, Youichi and Hotaru "WHAT? ARE SERIOUS THAT JERK IS NOW IN LOVE WITH ME? IT'S HIS FAULT I LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE... I DONT KNOW *SOB* I CANT HATE HIM *SOB* HOTARU WHAT DO I DO *SOB*"

I my head fell onto my pillow and Hotaru sat next to me and hit me playfully on the head. "Mou *sob* Hotaru!" she smiled a small smile and said "Baka stop crying you look 78% uglier when you cry" I smiled at her knowing that, that was the way she would always make me smile again.

_Hotarus POV:_

When Mikan was crying I didn't know what to do yeah that's right the Hotaru Imai didn't know what to do stop acting so shocked or ill blackmail you. I looked back at Mikan and frowned until I said "Baka stop crying you look 78% uglier when you cry" and she went back to her normal self she then fell asleep.

I smiled to myself and then I heard Youichi say "You're a great friend to my nee-chan I'm glad you were there for her!" I smiled at him and he smiled back I replied "No problem I'll do anything to protect Mikan, she's the sister I never had" Hirose then looked at me and said "I trust you now Mikan said you are a blackmailing queen, but now I know why she loves you more than me!"

I nodded at him and turned to the sleeping baka, she looked happy and not hurt. Mikan if I leave I trust Youichi, Hirose, Nogi, Shoulda, Yome and Tobita to look after you, always stay the same _baka_.

**_AN: What is gonna happen to Hota-chan_**

**_Mikan: NOOOO HOTARUU~_**

**_Hotaru: BAKAS I DONT LIKE NICKNAMES *hits Mikan and AN with baka gun*_**

**_Aoi: *sweat drop* We'll see you in the next chapter of MY NERD_**

**_AN: Thanx Aoi-chan we will see you soon ;)_**


	4. Confessions

**_My Nerd_**

**_CH: 3_****_ Confessions_**

_Mikans POV:_

I woke up in my room I saw that Hirose was asleep so I looked at the time 4:00 am I sighed and walked into my toilet and changed from my old uniform to a new set. I walked out and looked at the time it was 4:32am I lied down on my bed and felt something under me, I looked and it was an envelope. I looked in it and it was from Hotaru.

_Dear Baka,_

_Well, I needed to speak to you in person about a very important issue, but after your break down I couldn't so I'll tell you here…_

_You are my best friend and sister forever, even though you have just come back I am leaving abroad to England to improve and further my studies. I will be back in 4 years to take over my family's business and to see you… _

_Mikan, if that Hyuuga jerk hurts you again call me and I'll come back by the way don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I'll miss you so much, I am leaving at 5:00am and I know you'll be sleeping still but I needed you to know. I know I don't act like this in real life, but I can't show my emotion in another way. I'm so sorry if I can't express how I feel like you, but I thank you for smiling for the both of us._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Imai Hotaru_

I let a tear slip and I looked at the time 4:45am I then realised she was going to leave in 15 minutes so I caught a taxi to the airport. I checked the time and it was 4:50 I panicked she was going to leave Japan in 10 minutes. We soon arrived and it was 4:55 and I ran to the gate for the England departure and there I saw Hotaru…

I ran to her shouting her name and she turned around I jumped into her arms and this time she hugged me tightly "HOTARU!" I started crying and she did too. We cried for 2 minutes and Hotaru had to leave I hugged her one last time and she left leaving something in my hand. I walked back to the taxi holding back the tears and as soon we arrived I ran into my dorm and cried. I looked at what Hotaru gave to me… It was a necklace with M+H engraved on it. I cried even more and fell asleep at around 5:30.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm at 7:30, I fixed my hair and uniform had breakfast, brushed my teeth, put on my necklace Hotaru gave me and left for school. I walked to class and passed a Sakura tree with a weird silhouette I slowly made my way towards it…

CRASH!

I fell to the floor with something heavy on top of me; I then opened my eyes and saw NATSUME KISSING ME! "AHHHHHHHHHHHH~ GET OFF OF ME HENTAI!" He got off of me and then smirked I frowned and then he asked "Hey who gave you that horrible necklace" He snatched it off my neck and groaned "M+H M for Mikan and H for Hirose!" He threw the necklace away. I gasped and held back the tears. He pushed me to the tree and spoke "What is he to you? Why did he give you that crap?" I couldn't hold it in I started crying and fell to the floor "…Baka…" I cried even more and he knelt face to face with me and he asked "Wait what's wrong?"

"YOU IDIOT THAT NECKLACCE WASN'T FROM HIROSE IT WAS FROM HOTARU... She left… a few hours ago for 4 YEARS!" I stood up and wiped the tears off and walked off to find the necklace. I heard him follow me and I screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME WERENT YOU THE ONE WHO SAID I WAS TOO UGLY FOR ME TO DATE YOU…Please go Hirose is coming I still need to find my necklace and go to class, oh and to answer your question Hirose is my boyfriend" and with that I left looking for my necklace.

I looked at the time 8:15 SHOOT! I had to get to class, but my necklace… I'll ask the others to help me later. I'm sorry Hotaru I swear I will get it back, I swear on my life that when you get back I will have the necklace with me again!

**_AN: Minna I'm so sorry I cant update fast I was banned to use the laptop so I wasn't able to update my other stories on schedule!_**

**_Hotaru: Aho-author look you made the baka cry now I have to deal with an ugly baka_**

**_Mikan: HOTARU! Your mean you left me!_**

**_Aoi: IM STILL NOT IN THE STORY!_**

**_AN: GOMENE I WILL ADD YOU IN THERE SOON AOI-CHAN FORGIVE ME_**

**_Aoi: -sigh- fine review and rate_**

**_Mikan/Aoi/AN: See you in the next chapter_**


	5. Just Friends part 1

**_My Nerd_**

**_CH: 5 Just Friends Part 1_**

_Natsume POV:_

"YOU IDIOT THAT NECKLACCE WASN'T FROM HIROSE IT WAS FROM HOTARU... She left… a few hours ago for 4 YEARS!" she stood up and wiped the tears off of her face and walked off, I guess I thought wrong. I decided to her follow her, but I guess she heard me so she screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME WERENT YOU THE ONE WHO SAID I WAS TOO UGLY FOR ME TO DATE YOU…Please go Hirose is coming I still need to find my necklace and go to class, oh and to answer your question Hirose is my boyfriend" and with that she left I stood there like an idiot.

I started to walk to the sakura tree processing what had just happened, my sweet nerdy ex-best friend actually had a boyfriend. I arrived at the sakura tree and sat down at the trunk and remembered the necklace, I felt my something in my chest.

_Its guilt dude.._

And who are you?

_I'm your conscious…_

Oh…

_You have to apologise and find the necklace…_

I know okay!

After a weird fight with… myself I remembered all the good times I and Mikan had together, there was this one time in grade 3 I was a nerd and people kept bullying her and I couldn't protect her.

**~Flashback~**

_We were playing in the sand pit and the bully in our class started walking up to us "HAHAHA! Lookie here the two nerds of the class Miss Piggy tails and Mr. Smarty-pants!" They started pulling Mikan's hair and kicking sand at us. I hated it feeling weak so I stood up and said "Leave her alone!" and wouldn't say I regretted what I said, but what they did to me scarred me for the rest of that year._

_At the end of the day we would forget about it and go to each other's houses and watch films and eat popcorn. The next day wasn't any better, I and Mikan played on the swings and the bully came to us again "Get off the swing!" Mikan was scared and didn't do anything nut sit there. I had to take a stand so I sat there and just said "No!" the bully laughed and pushed Mikan harshly down. I stood up to help her. I grabbed the bully by the collar and threw him into the sand pit, only Mikan knew I studied Thai Kwando, I helped Mikan to the school nurse. I saw her crying so I hugged her and told her "As long as I'm here no one will harm you" She smiled at me the smile I knew that was only for me._

_Months passed and the bully stopped bullying completely, and people became afraid of me. A new student came and he was a bully too so he targeted me and Mikan… again. He kicked Mikan in the shin and pulled her hair, I hated what he did, but he was bigger than the other bully and I couldn't hurt him I just stood there like an idiot. _

**_1 Year later…_**

_We were in grade 4 and I avoided Mikan and declined her offers to come to her house because of my new look I didn't want her to see me like this, but I couldn't be a coward so I spoke to her one day. I walked up to her and the girls blocked her way and started saying "Why her?" or "She is a nerd!" I walked pass them and saw Mikan lying on the floor "What did you do to her?!" I grabbed the unconscious Mikan and ran to the infirmary. I laid her down on a bed as she gradually woke up "Natsume?" I nodded and she covered her face with her bangs "I'm sorry if I'm not worthy enough to be your best friend anymore…You can leave now" I sighed and pulled her into a hug._

_She started crying and I told her "Mikan you're beautiful inside out, people don't know yet, plus I won't leave you I promised that as long I am here I'll protect you didn't I?" she smiled and hugged me tightly "Thanks Natsume!" and she fell asleep in my arms._

I smiled at the thought of her in my arms and not that Hirose and then I remembered what happened 3 years ago when she left me.

**_3 years ago…_**

_I was chatting with Mochu and Tsubasa and then Mikan came up to me and she fidgeted and spoke "um… N-Natsume can I s-speak to you in p-private please" I nodded and I walked off with her to **our **sakura tree. Again she spoke "Natsume I have to tell you my feelings I really like you more than a best friend!" I was shocked, but I knew Mikan better than anyone, apart from Imai, I knew (**AN: *cough cough*THOUGHT*cough cough*) **she was joking with me so I joked around with her "Mikan although you're my friend I'll always think of you that way mainly because you're just plain ugly for me!" She looked at the floor covering her eyes with her bangs and she spoke again "Oh… I see well good bye… Hyuuga" and she ran off. I realised she didn't use my first name, but my last… CRAP she wasn't joking. _

_I sighed and walked back to class, at the end of the day I didn't see Mikan with her friends. So I just ignored it and went home, I went upstairs to have a quick nap, but after a couple of minutes my mum called for me. And well you get what happened._

**~Flashback End~**

I sighed and stood up 'time to look for the necklace and a-apologise' I walked in the direction I threw the necklace and started looking.

**AN: Hehehe DONE!**

**AOI: NO YOU'RE NOT IM STILL NOT IN THE GOD FORSAKEN STORY Dx WAAAAAAAAAH**

**Mikan: Aoi-chan just wait okay**

**Aoi: Hai nee-san**

**Natsume: Aoi you can be spoilt way too much... Brat**

**Aoi: WAAAAAAH RXR**

**AN: ^_^" 'til next time**


End file.
